Sacrifice
by kt2785
Summary: Ok...so this is my take on what could happen in the finale. It's mainly a Skate, but it has most of the other characters in it too. Anyway please review! It's also a ONESHOT


_Preface_

_Kate watched Sawyer fall to the water below and screamed:_

"_I LOVE YOU TOO!"_

* * *

Kate and Sayid were captured. She almost wished that she had stayed back at the beach with the baby. But all she could think of is watching Sawyer and Jack running through the trees toward the helicopter. Before it was Jack who she would lose, but now she had to lose both of them. If they weren't ok she would blame Jack. She knew that she shouldn't, but it's Jack's fault that they were going to the damn helicopter. She hoped that they were both going to be ok, and then she heard Jack's voice.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"I have to move the island Jack," Locke answered.

"What does that mean?" Jack questioned. "What do you mean you're going to move the island? How?"

"You'll see Jack," he smirked. "We have to protect the island."

"We're getting off this island Locke. We have to go home…and you need to let us," Jack stated.

"You're a grown man Jack," Locke nodded. "You can do whatever you want to do."

"Jack!" Kate screamed. The man holding the gun against her back hit her across the face with the gun. Sayid tried to get out of the grip of Keamy, but he held on tight. She groaned and put her hand on her cheek where the gun had hit her.

"Kate, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Hmm, taking a stroll in the jungle Jack," she sighed. "They captured us."

"Let them go," Jack demanded holding his gun up. The army of men marching behind Kate, Sayid, and their gaurds started laughing.

"Jack, you really think that, that itty bitty gun is gonna stop us from doing what we want to do?" Keamy asked.

"Jack, where's Sawyer?" Kate asked.

"He's fine Kate…he and Hurley are heading back to the helicopter with the pilot," Jack answered. Kate took a deep breath. Part of it was a breath of relief, but the other part was scared that maybe there were more soldiers in the jungle that could kill both Sawyer and Hurley. She twisted her arm out of the man's grip and stared at him.

"Get your hands off of me," she said with tears coming into her eyes.

"Aw, were you hoping to have a reunion with your boyfriend?" Keamy asked. "He'll never make it…especially with that tub of lard he has with him."

Kate kept her mouth shut, but she was itching to give this asshole a piece of her mind. Just the look of him was really creeping her out. She wanted to run in the direction of the beach, but she didn't want to leave Jack behind either. She always seemed to have a stupid decision to make. Stay with Jack, or go find Sawyer? She didn't know what to think or what to do.

"Let Kate go," Jack said again.

"Jack," she whispered.

"No," he shook his head. "Go Kate. Run. Go back to the helicopter. They landed it pretty much in the same place it was before. Catch up with Sawyer and he'll protect you."

"Jack," she said again.

"Go Kate!" he exclaimed.

"How?" she asked turning back toward the sea of men behind her with guns.

"Let her go," Jack whispered. "She has a child."

Kate looked back at Jack in shock, but kept her mouth shut. She breathed in deep and turned back toward the men who were laughing again.

"What are you talking about?" Keamy asked.

"Kate has a baby to take care of…and I know you probably don't care, but she needs to get back to her son. Don't you think that a mother should be able to protect her son?"

Kate pressed her lips together and tried to look like what Jack was saying was completely true. She figured that maybe there was a small chance that they would believe Jack, and maybe they would let her leave.

"If she has a baby to take care of what is she doing in the middle of the jungle with a gun?" the man who had been holding on to Kate asked.

"She doesn't like to stay in one place," Jack answered. "Especially when her friends are being threatened. So will you please just let her leave. Kate, you're just gonna go straight to the helicopter, right? No detours?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "Straight to the helicopter."

"Do you really think we're gonna let you go?" Keamy asked, turning toward Jack.

"Why do you even care if a group of people get's away?" he asked. "Just let her get off the island, so that she and her son can have a normal life. You have Ben…you can go ahead and kill him for all we care, but let Kate go."

"We have radios connecting to the helicopter. And if I find out that you didn't go straight to the helicopter," Keamy began stepping toward her. "I will kill your buddy Jack here…and then I'll kill you and Sawyer too. Your son will witness it, and I just might kill him too."

"What is wrong with you?" Kate asked shaking her head.

"Kate!" Sayid and Jack both exclaimed.

"Kate," Sayid said again, pushing Keamy out of the way and standing in front of Kate. "Just go. We'll be ok. Just go."

"Ok," she whispered.

"I will make sure that both me and Jack get back to the helicopter in time."

She pushed her way through the people and began to run. She started running until she was out of breath and she had to stop running so hard. She kept herself walking at a brisk enough pace. She started seeing Sawyer's boot prints. She bent down to make sure that Hurley was still with him. Sure enough there were to sets of foot prints in the mud. As she walked she could tell she was getting closer. It was obvious that Sawyer and Hurley wouldn't have run all the way to the helicopter. She could hear their voices as she got closer.

"She's alright dude," Hurley stated. "She's probably sitting on the beach with Aaron, waiting for you and Jack to come back from the helicopter."

"Yeah," he mumbled. "And what happens when she doesn't make it to the helicopter in time? She doesn't want to be here anymore. She wants to get off the island Hugo."

"We all do dude," Hurley answered. "Jack will make sure it happens."

"Sawyer!" Kate exclaimed and started running faster. "Hurley!"

She caught up with them and held on to Hurley's shoulder to steady herself.

"Where's Jack?" Sawyer asked.

"Is that really what you were worried about?" she asked with a small smile.

"No," he mumbled. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Jack told them that I had a baby to get back to at the beach. They let me go."

"Well what a relief," he sighed sarcastically.

"It worked," she scoffed. "I mean…they did let me go."

"Yeah," he nodded. "For how long? What happens when they find out that your baby has bleach blonde hair and blue eyes?"

"I guess we tell them that you're the daddy," she replied. She walked ahead of the two men who looked after her in awe. Kate ran toward the helicopter. The pilot seemed to already be in place and ready to take them away from the island.

"Hi," he said. "You getting a lift away from here?"

"Hell yeah if you're offering," she chuckled.

"I can take 6 people," he replied.

"Well for now I think it's just gonna be me, Hurley, Sawyer, Jack, and Sayid," she answered.

"Well where is Jack?" Frank asked.

"He's gonna be here," Kate breathed. "You have to wait for him."

Hurley and Sawyer made their way over to the helicopter. Kate was already sitting inside. They each took a seat in the helicopter. Sawyer sat on the same bench as Kate, but on the opposite side of the helicopter. She slid next to him and looked at him.

"I'm really glad you're gonna come with us," she whispered. "When you were talking about how there was nothing back in civilization for you…I wanted to ask…what about me?"

"You know Kate," he mumbled. "If you weren't going on this trip…I'd say screw it, and I'd stay."

She wanted to kiss him, but she held herself back. She looked at him and smiled weakly. She leaned toward him, and then saw Sayid coming through the jungle practically carrying Jack. She immediately stood up to help Sayid get him on the helicopter. They put him on the floor of the helicopter and Kate could tell that his stitches had either ripped, or they were badly infected because they were bleeding badly.

"Is he going to be ok Sayid?"

"I do not know Kate," he shook his head. "I just got him here as fast as I could. He didn't really say much on the trek back."

"Oh God," she whispered.

"Is everyone here that's gonna be?" Frank asked. "Because I'm leavin'."

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "Go."

He lifted off the ground and they began to fly upwards. Kate took a deep breath and watched the ground get smaller. She was still sitting next to Sawyer. There was some bad sounding noises that were beginning. Kate looked at Sawyer who shrugged his shoulders.

"What's happening?" Kate yelled over the sound of the helicopter blades.

"We're low on fuel!" he yelled back. "The helicopter isn't going to hold all of us."

"What?" Kate asked.

"Someone has to get off!" he exclaimed.

"No!" Jack yelled, with all his strength. "Don't go back to the island. They're going to make it so we can't get back to the freighter. Locke said something about moving the island. If we go back we'll never find the right bearing again."

"Well I don't know what you expect me to do," he answered.

"Kate," Sawyer started. He was whispering in her ear, and it was almost impossible for her to hear him, but she managed to be able to. "Do me a favor…find Cassidy Phillips when you get back."

"What?" she asked. "What are you gonna do?"

"Kate shut up for once in your life and just listen," he continued. "Find her…find my daughter. Lie to my daughter if you have to, but tell her that she wasn't a mistake."

"Sawyer," she shook her head.

"Dammit Kate! Shut up!" he exclaimed. "There's a bank account in the name James Ford back in the states…it has over 3 million dollars in it. I want you to keep some of it…buy the best lawyer you can find, and take care of Aaron with the money…but give what's left over to Cassidy and Clementine."

"Sawyer, I don't understand," she whispered.

"Lower the helicopter!" he exclaimed. He took Kate's face in his hands gently. "I love you. Remember how I've never been in love? Well I can cross that off my list of things to do Freckles."

He leaned toward her and kissed her on the lips gently. She had tears coming into her eyes already.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked with a lump in her throat that made her voice very squeaky.

"Lower the damn helicopter Grizzly Adams!" Sawyer yelled.

"We're over the water!" he exclaimed.

"I know that!" he yelled back. Frank lowered the helicopter till it was about 30 feet above the water. He leaned toward her again and kissed her lips once more.

"One for the road," he whispered. "I love you Kate."

He jumped from the helicopter. Kate watched in awe and leaned out of the helicopter, with Sayid and Jack both grabbing on to her.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" she screamed. She didn't know if he had heard her or not, but it was the first time in a long time that she had said those words. She stared in to space the rest of the helicopter ride to the freighter. She couldn't believe that that had just happened. Sawyer was home free. He was gonna get off the island. In fact, in so many words he had come _because _of her. She kept seeing him falling, and only hoped that he had heard her.

Right before he hit the water he thought he heard Kate yelling something at him, but he wasn't really sure what it was. He was underwater, and felt like he would never resurface. He was beginning to think it was a mistake to jump out of the helicopter. As long as Kate stayed safe he didn't care. He finally broke the surface of the water and took a deep breath. Kate was gone…but as long as she was happy, he didn't care. He told her he loved her, and he could feel the love in her eyes…even if her eyes were lying, it was well worth it.

**A/N: OK. So I know that was semi-lame, but it's kinda what I want to happen in the finale. I think that Sawyer will somehow sacrifice himself for the rest of the Oceanic 6. I'm hoping that in the process he tells Kate he loves her…and I really need her to say it back because she hasn't said it to Jack or Sawyer, and it's kinda starting to piss me off. Hah. Anyway last night's episode was insane! I enjoyed it. I hope all ya'll did as well. Please please review!**


End file.
